Steven Porters
Steven Porters is an employee at Adair Industries, in Department H78, and a Party member . He sometimes adds or removes letters from his name, also appearing as Stevn Porter or just Steve (Though he would like to add that he prefers Stevn Porters). Steve enjoys Minecraft, although this probably has no significance whatsoever. The pastebin link from the Komrade Kitty picture gives a string of ASCII code titled "Stevn Thank You!". The code has been translated to read "Grahn is good!" In an email recieved from Steven, when asked about surveilance of David Keller, he said: "I wouldn't know, sorry. I'm not /that/ high up on the whole spy business. I am but a lowly "janitor" " Update Part 2 "There are an enormous number of things to know about Steven Porters. His involvement with Adair Research and his knowledge of staff and faculty is not only extensive but borderline invasive. Steven was hired at the founding of the company as just a janitor for sanitation purposes, but after several bouts of expecting him to be under-cover for our competitors, a plant by the authorities to track illegal research, a sleeper spy for any number of other governments, and worse, we have been led to the conclusion here at Adair that Steven Porters is in fact just a mysterious man. He was originally passive, uninterested in our work, simply doing his job. But every now and then on the security cameras or in hushed breaths in the hall, you can see or hear him offering small words of advice or encouragement to the researchers, and in such a way as to never seem suspicious or out of place. His many years working with the company have not just made him an asset, they have made him a liability as well. He interacts with the facilities in a way so as to never make any fuss about himself. He is passing. Transient. You tend not to even notice that he is there unless there’s a spill or a contaminant loose and Steven needs to be given a call (he is a lot easier to manage than officers from the DCID). Officially he is no longer employed by the company. Unofficially we keep him on a steady retainer not only for our security, but because finding another person to be so close to the research and loyal to the company would not be worth the risk or investment. My summary analysis of Steven Porters is one of silent admiration and positive word. Wherever it is that he was found, I certainly hope that we can go back there and find more like him if he ever desires to move on from his position. In speaking with him, it was found he is both comfortable and happy with his current occupation, stating that he “simply liked the nice clean smell of the labs.” He has on several instances denied pay raises or anything that would bring him attention or admiration. Steven is unremarkable and completely without any known degrees or specialisation. This is what we find makes him so remarkable. Patty Winderston, From the Desk of HR." -- stevnport 2 State of the Steve Late July 21st (CEST) Stevn made available on his about.me page an ICQ identifier which let ZAD-Man contact him and they had a nice little chat resulting in this log . He then logged in on IRC and made these interesting remarks. check your Wiki's men, saddle up and start your engines! multiple wiki's? grahn: soon =D In the ICQ chat Steven says that we have six days. Taken with the line "3 in 6?" this could mean that we have six days (until the 27th, which is also the date of Adair's Open Day '11) to complete the last three steps on the ten-step list displayed on Stevn's about.me page. Also on the 21st, Stevn's about.me changed to include a klew that led some members to an IRC channel (#supersecretmelon). There, he revealed a new riddle: When in yonder window see, a man, a child, 2 dogs, a tree. One can only wonder more......what festive puzzle, a kat, no more. A log of the chat can be found here. Appearances So far, Steven has appeared in several locations: *Twitter (username @stevnport) *IRC (handle StevnPort) *About.me (http://about.me/stevnport) *ValveARG Forums (username stevenport) *ICQ (http://www.icq.com/people/626706430/) Twitter feed Category:People Category:Twitter Accounts Category:Party members Category:Adair Research